Tears of Pain and Sorrow
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Anzu is feeling the harsh reality of the pharaoh's Departure. Will he return? Of course not she's just a mortal right? Wrong. One Shot Pairings: Anzu/ Atem


Tears of Pain

Summary: Anzu is feeling the harsh reality of the pharaoh's Departure. Will he return? Of course not she's just a mortal right? Wrong. (One Shot)

Pairings: Anzu/ Atem

Note: Listening to depressing music while writing this.

Story Start:

She got everything that I wanted she was the best dancer and she was once the pharaoh's lover. Teana she was his princess. His only princess and I was his tragedy. I accepted this fate smilingly. I didn't have a choice. I just wanted him to look at me and me alone but he didn't he continued to ignore me. I wanted never to be without him and I wanted his love all to myself. But she had his heart something I could never have and it bothered me.

Why couldn't he have been mine? Why couldn't he just smile at me once? Why did he have to be so cold? Why me? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone simple and why couldn't I speak of my love?

Oh yea I remember because if I spoke my love I would vanish. If anyone loved me then I would be able to speak of my love. But no one did so I am alone.

_The sun will always shine on you._

I sat on a bench on a rainy night just thinking about you. I kind of figured since you were back home you were with your wife and lover so I could continue suffering in my heartbreak. I wanted never to be without you not even for a second.

_You turn my ocean deepest blue_

I asked for your heart and you told me no. How do you guarantee she wont break yours as well? She'd never do that to me he told me. I could have laughed if I wasn't so heart broken. I brought this on myself I suppose. I mean I invited him over and asked him about his lovers or wives.

_I'll never hide my thoughts from you._

I guess I wanted to feel heartbreak since I've never felt it before. I just wanted to be closer to you. You were so hung up on her that you didn't give me the time of day. I've rejected every guy that wanted a shot at me because I wanted you and only you. The man that had sworn to protect me from any harm.

_You're my deepest blue_

But you didn't. You didn't protect me from you. Your feelings for her tore me apart from the inside out. I could no longer dance happily. My dance was filled with such sorrow. To couldn't protect me from you, your love for her killed me. I have no resolve to move forward.

_If mother nature ever chose the name I'm sure you would choose the same. _

"Anzu…." A voice whispered along the wind. I looked up and saw my best friend Altaria. She had knee length purple hair with stunning green eyes. She wore her pink pendant like always and had on her anklet that had her initials on it.

_I'm sure that you would choose the same_

"Altaria….." I sighed out I dint really want to talk right now and I'm pretty sure she knew that. That's probably why she didn't press me. I was glad for the silence. We both sat down in the rain our hair silken down with water. Her eyes started to water before hot tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

_I'll never hide my thoughts from you_

She was going threw the same thing I was. They love of her life leaving for another woman. Come to find out Seto Kaiba had a wife in the past named Kisara. So he went back with Atem as well. She loved him and she spoke her love only to be rejected. He told her that her love was of no value to him. Love made you weak but because Kisara was the holder of the blue eyes white dragon she was suddenly the most powerful lady in Kaiba's eyes.

_You're my deepest blue._

"I don't understand Anzu why us?" She asked me. I couldn't give her an answer. I was kind of at a loss myself so it was hard to give her and answer. I looked at her and shook my head. I wasn't sure why we were being punished. I mean we helped save the world dozens of times. But we were kicked to the curb because of past loves. What ever happened to the present? Everyone wants to live in the past.

_Am I dreamin now walkin on the moon and I don't know how to reach you baby. Every time I try and move closer._

What happened to the future?

We felt a warm light through the rain. I turned around to see the eye of Horus. I knew it he was returning that bastard. A pair of doors appeared and I saw Altaria turn around her hair whipping to hit her face. The doors opened and two figures stepped out and I smirked. Atem and Seto what a surprise.

_We only got this time to prove that together we can make it threw._

"Seto….." I heard Altaria whisper. Her face was covered in tears and felt that my face was the same. It was silent except for the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. My brown hair clung to my face and blue eyes were glazed over with tears.

_I'll never hide my dreams from you you're my deepest blue._

I closed my eyes and smiled. I giggled lightly before looking at him I bore into his crimson eyes.

"So you've returned I'm surprised that you would come back." I sneered looking at him. I saw the confusion in his eyes and smiled. Good this is what I wanted. I wanted him to be confused.

_If temptation ever came my way I know the words I'd always say._

"Seto?" I heard her whisper. Damn him he's making her think again. He's making her feel again. I looked at them with fierce eyes before I smirked. I nodded to Altaria who returned nodded back.

"Anzu." I heard him speak. I smiled lightly but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Tell me Pharaoh and Priest what do you know about Princess Aurora?" Altaria picked up her leg before spinning around her foot connected to her knee in a beautiful passé. She held out her foot next to her.

"A little." He growled out with clenched teeth.

_I'll never hide my love from you._

"Not much." Seto growled out as well.

"Well in the story ancient Egyptian blood, Princess Aurora was the princess that danced to save the pharaoh from the evil Princess of Chaos. They said the Princess Aurora was a insignificant existence." I spoke placing my hands on Altaria's waist as she held my hands. I placed one arm around her waist and started spinning with her a smirk planted on my face as well as hers.

_You're my deepest blue._

"That even the story left by the way side, Someone who could never catch the Pharaohs eye. A little added flourish Poor thing." The thing is I was princess aurora but the original one was Teana and me I made a better princess any way.

"But Anzu why are we telling them this story now?" Altaria asked cutely.

"What do you speak of Anzu Mazaki?" Atem spoke to me coldly. I turned

around as Altaria let her leg down.

"So you still haven't figured it out yet?" I spoke harshly. I was so sick of him right now so I was gonna shut him up for good.

"Anzu doesn't even really exist." Altaria turned into a crow and sat on my hand before I crushed the bird it disappearing in red sparkles.

_Am I dreamin now walkin on the moon and I don't know how to reach you baby. Every time I try and move closer._

"No." Atem whispered.

"So you've finally figured it out haven't you my pharaoh?" I sneered.

"Princess Aurora?"

"Oh it's true." The real Altaria appeared from behind a tree. Her voice soft and cute.

"You don't know anything do you?"

"Altaria." Seto whispered.

"Altaria doesn't exist either." Her clothes disappeared and it was replaced with a tutu that was black and split in the middle with a pair of magenta Pointe shoes with black ribbons. Her blue eyes were fierce and her hair was down to the middle of her back.

_Am I dreamin now walkin on the moon and I don't know how to reach you baby. Every time I try and move closer._

"Princess Chaos."

"Your so wrapped up in your Egyptian world, that you fail to see the people that care about you. I cant stand people that run away from their problems in the future and run back to their past. It sickens me." Altaria spoke.

"If you'd wake up and see that there are people that love and care for well being and not about your status you would truly see. I cant stand people that cant face their problems. So what you didn't know your name that's fine. Your still you whether you like it or not. You feel pain and agony happiness and joy." I spoke in a soft voice. The rain started to pelt my hair making it stick to my face. My clothes disappeared and a leotard with a tutu was attached she wore no accessories but my Pointe shoes. My leotard was blue and leotard was black and my Pointe shoes were white.

_Every time I try and move closer._

"Your heart and your feelings belong to you and its up to you to take care of them and they cant survive without you." She spoke at them, She was going to use her line and I loved it so much.

"And you know what Kaiba I am not your tragedy." It was beautiful. She expressed everything in her heart with that one sentence.

"You know Atem." I spoke to him, as I bowed my head.

"I love you and I always have." We both whispered along the wind to realize it was just an illusion they were never really there.

-The End-

Thank you everyone! I really liked how this turned out.


End file.
